Editing Guidelines
Content Moderators TBA Rules * No spam pages. * You are not allowed to create new categories. Please contact a staff member first. * You may only make OC pages for your current OC. * If you are making a story, please make it a blog post & add a link to it on the MistyClan Library page. * Use the Forums or a Blog Post for announcements, fanfictions, signups and pages for ideas/etc. * You may create Clan, Pack, Group, and Tribe pages. * Absolutely no vandalism. Vandalism, as directly defined by the dictionary, "is the deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property". * No extreme/graphic violence in pages. Which means keep blood/gore to the lowest possible limit * Do not criticize someone's page unless they openly ask for it. * Do not edit another user's page unless it is removing vandalism or fixing the categories. Report any case of vandalism to an administrator. * Do not spam-edit to earn badges. This is called badgefarming and is prohibited. * Use spelling to the best of your ability. * Due to Animal Jam being run by a company based in the U.S, this site uses American English as opposed to British English. * Please do not put emoticons ("o3o", "XD", ":D", ".-.", "._.", ":(", ":)", etc) in articles or on votes. * Administrators and rollbacks must notify the creator of a deleted page as to why it was deleted. * When marking something for Deletion, use the Deletion Template. If you do not know how to use it, ask Ash Rabbit. * Do not target or harass other users (i.e writing something like "eww what clan looks like that" or telling someone to "go die >:(((((" in the comments). This is considered bullying and will not, under any circumstances, be tolerated. * Please be polite. * Do not use articles/pages/comment sections for roleplaying. Roleplaying is reserved strictly for threads only. * Pages that have their primary focus/theme revolve around death/mental-illness/violence are not allowed. * If Soundcloud URL tags are being used, do not have them set on "autoplay". This goes for userpages, articles, blogposts etc. * Please do not create unnecessary threads. Lean towards creating threads that will explode with discussion. Too much unnecessary threads can spam the forum. Do not revive inactive threads either, consider 30 days an "inactivity" marker * Do not upload art unless it is yours, or you have credited and received permission from the original artist. * Do not upload AMV or MAPs. If the content isn't yours, don't upload it to your page. Official music videos are allowed. * Off-topic photos or spam photos are not allowed on pages. * Coding should be kept to a minimum. Sometimes having too much coding on an article can lag users. This includes borders; too many borders can still cause lag. The border limit is 3-4 borders. * Images (regarding gifs) that are flashy or contain epileptic movement are not permitted. They will be removed. Category:Policy